Zxyu
by Zxyu00
Summary: Little does the public know that the original Operation Meteor called for the release of a biological weapon on Earth. Now a familiar face seems to want revenge against the world for injustice against her and her family.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my self named ficcy so you better like it. Of course I kill myself off in the first paragraph.  
  
As his nameless minions wheeled the cart off down the hall, Dr.Ubel smiled. On the cart, under the white sheet, was a young man by the name of Zxyu. He was the first human victim and thus he had the honor of having this virus named after him.  
The virus, a new strain of Ebola, was discovered from this one test to be effective, though tests on a wide population were still on the drawing board. In the test with the lab mice, the virus killed about 89% of the rhesus monkeys who had contracted it. This virus, like all viruses, could never kill 100% of the victims. Viruses can thin out the population but make the remaining bunch disoriented at first but stronger in the end.  
Zxyu, a faithful young OZ soldier of only 14 years of age, had agreed to the test out of his own free will. He was fresh out fo the academy and willing to do anything for OZ. Little did he know he'd be dead a week after joining, his insides now a liquidy mess and blood oozing from every pore of his body.  
The year was AC 187 and OZ had just tested it's new virus on a human subject. This virus, now known as Zxyu, was the first part of Operation meteor. After much of the population is destroyed, the Gundams would come and wreak havoc, leading the way for the child of the Barton woman to rule. And thus, they would no longer have to deal with the oppressive Earth which loomed over all the colonies like a giant shadow.  
Dr. Ubel himself was middle aged Russian man who was recorded to have been 43 years old at the time. He was the one who had rebuilt the Ebola virus. The virus itself was wiped out many years ago by society but now this Ebola, the Zxyu strain, would do what the other Ebolas could not do.  
Colony VO8744 of the L2 cluster was a poor colony. Many of the poor, homeless families had moved here from outlying areas. The few decent people who lived here were plagues by thefts from war orphans and other common thiefs. The leader of the colony, President Russel Henderson, was fed up with the colony's poor people. They were deterring tourists and people looking for decent homes. He was pissed of but he knew there was nothing he could do about it.  
Russel banged his fist on his desk and put his head down, tryign to figure out what to do. Without warning, a Russian man walked in followed by two uniformed members of some military organization he didn't recognize.  
"I hear you have a little pest problem," said Dr.Ubel while placing a black leather briefcase on Mr. Henderson's desk.  
"Why, yes I do," he replied without thinking," these damned poor people are ruining my colony."  
"I have a little proposition," the Russian said while opening up the briefcase and displaying 6 canisters about the size of a soda can." These little cylinder's contain enough virus to destroy over 75% of your pests. My organization is willing to deal with your pests for nothing in return. This is nothing but a field test for us. We are willing to hand over enough vaccine for those of importance and those who are decent people."  
The president leaned back in his chair and considered the proposal.  
Somewhere on VO8744, a man fell over in pain and started screaming. Soon, blood starting oozing from every pore of his body. His body was being eaten from the inside. At other select points on the colony, the same thing was happening to many people.   
Zxyu was a contagious airborne virus that could travel by one's breathing, kissing, touching, and intercourse. It could easily spread from person to person in a crowded area.  
A young child by the name of Solo saw a dead body lying on the street. By the body was a paper bag with a botle of alcohol in it. Solo walked over and picked up the bag which had a bit of blood on it. He tried to wipe the blood off but it didn't help in any way so he just took the bottle out and ran off down the street to enjoy himself.  
A young boy of about 7 with long, wild brown hair leaned over Solo. It was a week after Solo had gotten the alcohol from the dead man and now he lay on his back experiencing headaches and feelign weak.   
"I've seen this happening to a lot fo people on the streets," observed an orphan who looked about 7 as well," I think he's gonna die."  
"I heard the rich people have a vaccine but they're not sharing it," said a litle orphan girl.  
That is all the nameless boy had to hear. He got up and walked over to the nearest hospital. He went into the front door and stood in front of the counter.   
"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter  
"I want to see my grandpa," the boy said in his most innocent voice  
"Go ahead," said the lady at the counter  
The orphan then sauntered off down the hospital halls. Soon he came upon a room with an open door and a lot of bottles inside it. He walked in and saw that they were all the same. He assumed that because of the quantity, this was the vaccine so he stuck a few bottles into his pants and walked out the door and back to the main hospital door.  
"Out so soon?" asked the woman  
"My grandpa wasn't in his room," the child said," the doctor said he was in a better place so I'm going home to see if he's there."  
The woman looked as if tears were going to form in here eyes as she watched the poor child walk out the door. She couldn't explain but she hoped he would take it well.  
The child ran back to where Solo was and saw all his friends shaking their heads in sadness.  
"No...." he muttered in disbelief as the semicircle around Solo was opened so he could see. His eyes saw a weak boy who looked ready to die. He went down to his knees and held Solo's head up. Solo opened his eyes for a moment to see who was and then closed them for keeping them open usd up much of his energy.  
"Solo!" cried the child," don't die on me, you're my friend. I.."  
Solo's lips parted for a moment and he said very slowly," I wish we could have spent more time together." With those last few words, Solo's body fell limp and Duo laid him down to rest.  
He looked over the limp body and whispered to himself," We'll be together, always."  
The vaccine was distributed to the other orphan children but Duo refused it, he had decided to die with Solo.  
Time passed and the child did not come down with the disease. He felt that he was not harmed because Solo's spirit watched over him and decided that they'd always be together, a duo. Duo, as he was now called, started keeping a little vile with him forever after that. He felt that even if that little bit could not save Solo, it could save another.  
"The results have been successful," smiled Dr. Ubel while looking up at Dekim Barton," about 85 percent of the victims have died."  
Dekim Barton smiled, his plans were working. Soon the Earth would fall victim to Operation Meteor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, chappy 2. This is a vasriation of Trowa's Ep.Zero that'll fit into ym story in the end. Some things have been changed of course. SPORKS RULE  
  
  
Zxyu  
  
In a part of the colony's forest, bright explosions were illuminating the night, sending little forest creatures scattering. Once again a spray of bullets hits an immobile mobile suit. The suit had been battered and was near destruction.  
"This is Nanashi. Damage to various parts has rendered this Mobile Suit non-operational. I'm leaving the line of battle." a voice called from the mobile suit.  
A friendly face appeared on the screen and stared at the child," Understood. Good work out there."  
The nameless child jumped out of his suit and brought his gun up to an offensive position. He did this because the Federation soldiers were still in the area. He was walking quietly under the shelter of the trees when he heard a rustling sound. "Come out!" he yelled.  
A blond girl, around the child's age, walked out with her hands up. She look tattered and worn, like a war orphan.  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked while examining her. She seemed to be his age, and cute. He also noticed some electronic gizmo around her neck, but didn't say anything.  
"I'm...I'm Midii Une." she replied shakily, completing the image of an innocent girl.  
"I repeat, what are you doing out here?" he asked, his hold on the gun loosening.  
"I....I got lost after we were attacked by a giant mobile suit. I can't find my family and I'm scared." she replied, tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
He held onto his gun and walked towards her. "Follow me, we'll feed you until you become well enough to find your family."  
The young soldier found it questionable for a moment that she didn't question the "we" but continued walking. Suddenly, another explosion rocked the ground and the boy knocked Midii down and shielded her body.  
Midii panted under the weight of of the soldier. She suddenly felt safe for a moment. No sooner than it had started, it ended and the boy stood.  
"What was that?" she asked  
The child scanned the horizon and recognized a missing figure. " My mobile suit."  
The child led her to the rebel installation and left her for a moment to use the bathroom. When he came back, he found her fooling with her electronic gizmo.  
"There's work here if you want it," the young soldier said to her  
"Why did you rescue me?" she asked curiously  
"Because we're the same," he replied, sitting down beside her," we're both war orphans."  
The child then went into a story about how he was yanked away from his family because of the war, a story told to him by his comrades. Midii noticed that his facial expression didn't change throughout the whole story.   
"Here," she said, handing him a cross necklace.   
"What's this?" he asked, holding the cross in his hand.  
"It's to thank you for rescuing me. Wear this, and God will protect you." she replied  
He sat there staring at the cross for a while when a soldier calld out,"Hey, Nanashi, we're leaving."  
Nanashi helped Midii off of the crate they were sitting on and they left to join the others.  
As the convoy drove along, they passed a circus. The bright lights and music made Trowa look down and sigh. Midii looked at him and asked," Does it bring back memories?"  
"No, what makes you ask?"  
"You look like you were remembering."  
"There's nothing to remember. I've been a soldier ever since I was born."  
"I guess so," Midii replied before going back to her gizmo.  
When they reached their location, the boy bid farewell to Midii as he climbed into a mobile suit and left her at the camp.   
Hours later, Nanashi returned. Midii noted that he looked tired and weary. Midii did not need to ask, rumor around the camp was that some of their own had betrayed them and were defeated.   
As she ladled him some soup, she asks,"Why don't you feel sad? You killed your comrades, didn't you."  
To which he replied,"I used up all my sadness as a baby."  
"And you're going to keep on acting like this, killing your own heart, aren't you?"  
The boy remained silent.  
"How long do you plan to wear that mask that never cries?"  
"For as long as I manage to live."  
The nameless child walked out of the building and into the night.  
Not far in the future, the rebel camp was attacked. Midii was out looking for her friend when an explosion rocked the ground and knocked her off her feet. The boy suddenly showed up and stuck his hand down to her. She accepted it and they jumped on a motorcycle and drove out to the forest.  
"I'm not going to thank you!"  
"Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to."  
"I...I have no right to live..."  
"Neither do I."  
They drove around for a bit until they came upon a wreck. A mobile suit lay burning as it's master lay bleeding on the ground. The young soldier ran over and kneeled over his Captain.  
The child looked up, his eyes showed hints of flames," How much did you get?"  
Midii looked at the ground," Enough so that my three little brothers and my sick father will be able to eat for a while."  
"That game around your neck is a transmitter, isn't it...? The Federation could hear every move we made."  
"That's right... But you're still alive. You're the only one."  
He reached up and yanked the cross off and threw it on the ground,"Because of this?"  
"I'll tell you, that cross is also a transmitter"  
Nanashi pulled out his gun.  
"Even you can get angry, Nanashi."  
"You once said that I was you. But really I'm completely different. I'm not happy like you." She said, her voice remaining calm.  
"You're saying I'm happy?"  
She took the gizmo off. "You have freedom. You're lots happier than me. You have nothing that can be taken away from you. No name, no past, right now, not even companions. I have the name Midii Une. I have a sick father and three little brothers. Because of that, I had to become a spy and cause the deaths of lots of people. I can't even say 'I love you' to the person I love! Do you understand why?!"  
Throughout her speech, Trowa stood there, contemplating his situation.  
"Because I'm not empty like you! I have too much! Family! A home! The knowledge of what bad things I've done! That's why I hate empty people like you!"  
"Is that all you have to say?" he replied calmly as if she never even poured her heart out  
She stared at him with a mix of hate and anger.  
"You're better off than me, you have somewhere to go home to. Goodbye, Midii."  
She closed her eyes and said," Goodbye, Nanashi."  
She heard two gunshots and when she opened her eyes, the cross and the electronic gizmo lay smoldering on the ground. The boy started walking off into the night.  
"Wait..wait...Nanashi!" she yelled  
"That's not me." he said while looking up at the stars," I have a name. I am a traveler looking for a home to return to."  
As he walked off into the night, Midii bent down and picked up the burning cross, she let the pain run throught her body, knowing that she deserved it. She held the cross in her hand and walked off into the night.  
Days later, she ran into her front door carrying medicine and a bag of groceries. "Daddy, I've got the medicine from an L2 dealer."  
When she arrived, her three little brothers were staring down at something on the floor. She dropped her groceries and sobbed inside. She kept her tears inside and called to her brothers.   
"He's dead," sobbed one of them.  
"I know," she replied," now we need to ensure your safety."  
She gave the medicine to her three little brothers and saved some for herself. She knew she didn't deserve to live but her siblings needed her.  
In a large room, Dr.Ubel stood looking up at Dekim once again. "Test number three has been completed on the Federation colony." he said  
"Excellent," said Dekim," begin production.  
Ten years in the future, in 200 AC, Midii sat in her room on colony X-18999. She stared at the video phone in front of her and pondered. Finally she came to a conclusion and picked it up. She began dialing a number that would change her life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Midii Une, now in her early 20s, sat alone at the picnic table in the park of an L3 colony. The blonde woman viewed her surrounding area, slowly taking in the view. She saw the birds singing, the pond sitting quietly and motionless, the children playing on the swings, the old man throwing crumbs in the river even though not a single bird came to him, and other wonders.   
She took a deep breath to inhale her surroundings and she bent down and put her pencil to the sketch pad that rested on the table and started to draw the park, trying to represent the pallet of emotions. She brought her head up and gasped when she saw an elderly gentleman sitting in front of her. She saw that it was the same man who had been throwing the crumbs into the pond with no luck.  
"Midii Une, I presume," the Russian man stated with a weakened accent.  
Midii figured that this must be Dr.Ubel. She had delved a bit into his history and discovered that he should be in his mid 50s about now.  
"You've aged terribly," she thought to herself.  
She cleared her throat," Correct, and you are Dr.Ubel?"  
"That's me," he stated in a normal voice," and I believe you are the one who is to be the leader of the new order of OZ."  
She laughed to herself. "My, you get right to the point, don't you?"  
Dr.Ubel just sat there, staring at her, not sharing her amusement.  
"Sorry," she began," and how are we to carry this out?"  
"First let me ask you, why do you want to go through with this?" Dr. Ubel asked as sort of a test.  
She flipped through her sketchbook, passing pictures of random people she sketched, pictures of dreams such as a sperm whale and a bowl of petunias hovering above a planet, and pictures of nature until she came upon a sketch of a young boy with hair petruding from the top of his head. IT was crudely drawn and thus drawn from memory.  
She pointed to the picture," I am mostly doing this for him. He signifies what the Earth has taken away from me. The Earth is the creator of man and thus the creator of man's problem. The Earth created the evil ideals that caused the Federation to destroy the one I loved. The Earth created cheats like the one who sold me a false vaccine for my family."  
A single tear rolled down her left cheek as she recalled the events," Zxyu killed my family. I bought a vaccine off of the black market but it was a placebo, a false vaccine that cost me money for food and led my three brothers to their death."  
Dr.Ubel thought to himself for a second. He knew he was the cause of this one tiny bit of pain. "Midii, I'm sorry."  
"I know why," she replied," But I'm not angry at you for testing Zxyu on the Federation city I lived in, I'm angry at Earth. They created man, and the ideals of which have tortured me throughout the years."  
Dr. Ubel took into account her explanation and figured she had a good reason to be their leader. "Okay," he started," we have a facility on X-18999 and we have the soldiers."  
Dr. Ubel took a moment to laught at the government, despite the whole Mariemaia incident, they still haven't stepped up security on X-18999.  
"All we need is to choose whether to retest the virus to test it's potency." he finished  
"We should have another trial on a human population. All we need to do is find another Russel Henderson." she replied  
Dr.Ubel was impressed, she had researched Operation Meteor to it's fullest. "We think that it would be a good idea to have the trials on the primitive colony, colony P."  
Colony P was the result of man's desire to use Earth wisely. To ensure expansion room for civilized men, the primitive tribes of Africa, South America, and other countries were sent to a colony. This colony was mostly forgotten and never had mention in the outside world because man now realized it's mistake. They realized it was wrong to expel them from Earth but could not bring them back.  
"Excellent," Mariemaia replied  
Dr.Ubel got up. He reached into his pocket and produced a note pad. He scribbled down his number and ripped out the page.  
"You can reach me at this number," he said as he handed her the paper.  
As he left, Mariemaia went the other way and found a nearby tree. She put down her sketch pad and lay down, staring at the sky.  
A young man with wild, untamed brown hair sat down in front of a computer. His name was Heero Yuy and he had accepted a job from the Preventers in which he would "disappear". He had accepted a job on X-18999 to watch over the colony for suspicious activity.  
"This is Preventer Yuy, I have noticed increased activity in the eastern quadrant of the colony near the factory areas." Heero said to the fellow Preventer on the vid-screen.  
"Reasons for the increase in activity, the drug company, Pfizer, is testing out a new drug in that area. Also, they're currently building a new McDonalds and Starbucks in the area. You have permission to check into this activity if your suspicions are confirmed or you come up with proof of wrong doing." the preventer said  
"Dammit," Heero cursed to himself.  
He was sitting, thinking to himself when Mary jumped into his lap. Without thinking, he began petting her.  
"Mary," he said as Mary lay down in his lap," I know I came here out of my own free will to be hidden from the public view......but sometimes I wish that there was a little more action here.  
Meanwhile, at Pfizer, Dr.Ubel arrived in a company car and walked inside one of the buildings. He listened to the report given to him by a subordinate, the virus, Zxyu, was about ready for Operation Meteor. 


End file.
